Huntresses of Peace
by Clion818
Summary: When Remnant is taken over by the Trade Federation Team RWBY will devote themselves to the Jedi Order.
1. Introduction

Remnant was a small, lesser known planet in a galaxy far, far away. Its inhabitants were Human and a species known as the Faunus. Although the small planet had their problems they were relatively unknown to many. That was until the Clone Wars began; the Trade Federation began to look for planets with more resources and one that was far away from the Republic's reach. An ambassador for the Trade Federation was sent to Remnant to _persuade _the planet's leaders to allow the Trade Federation access to the planets major resource areas to supply the Trade Federation with Materials to continue to build their droid army. This plan was unknown to Remnant's leaders as they allowed the Trade Federation to begin their operations in exchange for assistance against overwhelming monsters of Remnant known as the Grimm. The Trade Federation agreed and battle droids of all kinds were sent to _deal with_ the Grimm, at first the trade seemed reasonable as the droids would assist Hunters and Huntresses while fighting Grimm. The Trade Federation soon began to have an iron grip on the planet. In time the Trade Federation had begun to take the planet of Remnant and make it a secret base of operation. They had power over everything in Remnant, the food supply, resources, even the Academies were Hunters and Huntresses trained, Remnant soon became a planet controlled by the evil villains of the galaxy.

Some people merely went on with life as they had before, others began protests against the Federations control, some didn't know what to do. People like Ruby Rose, a student at Beacon Academy, she had finished her first year at Beacon when the Federation shut down the program saying that Hunters and Huntresses were no longer needed as the Grimm slowly became less and less of a threat to the people of this planet. Ruby doesn't know what to do next, all her life she wanted to become a Huntress and now they were no longer needed. As Ruby and her team spent their day wandering what to do a battle in space was erupting as the Republic have discovered the Federation's secret base, a war in space and soon to on land will go down and team RWBY will be in the middle of it.

As the battles on land begin the Jedi Knights are sure to arrive, but all does not go so well as the Republic begin to evacuate the cities the Federation begin to bomb were the Republic have taken, as they try to keep everyone from leaving the planet civilians or Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of the Jedi sent to evacuate the civilians. Although very close, the transport he is aboard makes it out of the system and into Republic space on the way to Coruscant Obi-Wan senses the Force to be very strong with four passengers. When the shuttle lands on Coruscant Obi-Wan pulls these four aside. He find three Human girls and a Faunus girl, he learns their names and introduces himself to the four who seem to be friends with each other although he can feel their emotions as they are all sad for losing their home to a war they never knew existed. He plans to bring them before the Jedi Council to see if they can still be trained to become Jedi.


	2. The Council's Decision

"You there, hold up" a clone trooper called out pointing at a young girl with white hair in a pony tail. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as the soldier pulled her to the side, "there is someone one who wishes to see you" he said pointing towards an middle aged man in robes with some armor on his sholders and forearms, he was talking to three other girls when she saw. The girl recognized these three as her friend from her old school. She approached the group but stood in silence as the man turn to face her. "Ah, you must be Weiss Shnee" the man said. The girl nodded "you must be wondering why I wanted to see you"he said again "yes" she said, "who are you?" The man held out his hand and said, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am part of the Jedi Council."

"Jedi?" She questioned as she shock his hand.

"Yes, as I was telling your friends the Jedi are the keepers of peace in the galaxy."

"Didn't keep peace in Vale" a blonde girl murmured.

"Yang!" The younger girl silently shouted at her.

"It's fine Ruby I can understand your sister's anger towards the Republic, but like I said before you are all probably wondering why I wanted to see you." The girls all nodded at the Jedi councilman "well I ask if you all could come with me to the Jedi Temple" Obi-Wan said.

"Why would we go?" Weiss asked

"Because you four have a natural link to the Force"

"What's the Force?" Ruby inquired "it sounds like Aura."

Just then a transport ship arrived and landed next to the group. "I can explain more...if you wish to come" Obi-Wan said as he motioned towards the ship. The girl known as Blake was the first to walk to the ship.

"Your going Blake?" Ruby asked shock as Blake didn't even think twice before she moved.

"There's not much else to go to, this is a chance to continue to help protect those who can't protect themselves" that was all she said before entering the ship.

"Then I guess I'll too" Ruby said

"Then I gotta go with ya sis" Yang told her younger sister. Ruby then looked at Weiss, she was still unsure of what to do in this new world.

"It's your choice Weiss" Obi-Wan said.

"I'll go" she said as walked towards the ship.

"You have made a wise decision" Obi-Wan told her as the two entered the ship and flew of towards the Council.

"Now," Obi-Wan began "the Force is different then Aura in the way that, Aura is you life energy it comes from you and stays with you so it is dependent on your personal strength. The Force comes from all things, it surrounds us and binds the universe together, it takes focus to control the Force and there is no shortage of it, it is everywhere."

"What exactly can the Force do?" Yang asked.

"Well many things, the Force can be physical, so it can allow objects to be moved, but it can also influence the simple minded, change the decisions they make."

"So, how exactly do you control the Force?" Ruby asked

"There is no controlling the Force young one, the Force becomes your ally something you manipulate, but it takes focus to do so."

The ship slowed down and the doors opened. Obi-Wan stepped out and the four girls followed as they entered a large room. Obi-Wan lead them to an elevator that took them higher into the center tower. When the elevator stopped and opened they walked out into a small hallway and entered one of the doors revealing a large room with some people sitting in a circle facing a holloagram in the center. They could see they were all different species that came from all over the galaxy.

The hologram was of a human, he was talking to the others sitting around him some were holograms themselves. "The last of the civilian ships have already left the system, but some have been reported to be shot down by the Separatist" he said. "Although most known cities have been liberated it seems like the Sepratist have built droid factories causing their numbers to stay level while the clone forces are dwindling, I'm not sure if we can take this system" he continued when another figure appeared. He seemed to have armor on unlike the other man. "Sir, droid forces are attacking!" he said. When the man in robes turned back he said "I must go now." A dark skinned man replied "good luck Anakin and may the Force be with you." The hologram in the center disappeared.

The same man then turned to a much smaller person who was green and had long ears and some grey hairs. He said "Remnant will not be taken so easily if there are droid factories on the planet."

"They will have to destroy those factories if we can emerge victorious." A holographic figure said to them.

The small green figure then said "Discuss this later we shall, for now other things we have at hand." He said facing the four girls who slowly moved toward the center of them all.

The four girls stood before the Jedi council uncertain of their fate. "What you say is true Obi-Wan" the dark skinned man said.

"You can feel it too then" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes the Force is strong with these four, but they are too old to have normal training."

"Perhaps they could become padawans" another councilman said.

"If so it would take some time" another one said.

"Time," the small green one began "time always passes, never stops."

"Then who will be their masters's?" the one sitting next to the small one questioned.

"Important this decision is, meditate on this I will" he said."For now I am certain of one, the other three I still have not decided" he stated. "Obi-Wan, the youngest... you will train her, show her the ways of the Force."

"I will do my best master Yoda" Obi-Wan said.

"Live here in the temple they will, until they learn of the Force."

"Tomorrow I will know the masters of the other three. Until then this meeting is over" he said as the holograms of the other Jedi masters faded away.

Obi-Wan stood and approached the girls, "I will show you your living quarters for the time being" he said. He began to walk out the door and the girls followed. Ruby took one last look at the council room before the door closed.


	3. Their Masters and First Lesson

Obi-Wan opened a door to a room, inside were two beds a single desk and a window to the outside. "This will be your room" he said. Ruby and Yang walked in to see there were robes similar to the other Jedi on their beds. "Ruby our training will begin tomorrow after master Yoda reveals your friend's new masters" that was all he said as he left the room.

"You think it will be any different than Beacon?" Ruby said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know I just..." Yang pause a moment "why can't we just go to remnant now...you herd that guy in the message they need help!" Yang sat on the bed in the left corner of the room. "What are we even doing here we don't know anything about this place."

"Master Obi-Wan said the library has historical articles on the war and Trade Federation, maybe we could learn something there" Ruby said to her sister. She had already begun to take being a padawan seriously, knowing how she acted here could affect the out come of their home planet.

"Even if we do there's no going back if we become 'Knights' this will be what we do" Yang said to her sister who was trying to put on the robe but instead left it on the bed.

Ruby looked at Yang and said, "would it have been any different at Beacon?"

"At Beacon we were a team remember, and the the weapons we used were our own, we trained to fight Grimm not some mindless robots."

"Like I said, would it have been any different" Ruby said remembering the school closed down two weeks before the Republic arrived. Then the execution of her fellow hunters and Huntresses in training. "We would have been fighting them anyway Yang" Ruby continued she remembered how Yang had tried to stop the execution of team JNPR, although they were saved, it resulted in a blast to the left arm. Yang looked down as she too remembered the innocent lives being taken by the Separatist.

"Let's try to find something in the archives" Yang finally said. She got up and followed Ruby to the library. There they learned about the invasion of Naboo and the battle of Geonosis. While Yang continued to learn about the Trade Federation and Separatist groups, Ruby easily was distracted and began to read about the weapons used by the Clone army and the Lightsaber used by the Jedi. She learned how they were made and how blasters used plasma instead of bullets. As time passed both learned more on their subjects and returned to their room for tomorrow.

The next day Yang, Weiss, and Blake stood before the council once more to be given a master to train them. Yoda meditated in silence for a few minutes before speaking. "Blake Belladonna, master Plo Koon will take you as a padawan." Blake nodded and saw her new master he was a species known as the Kel Dor. Then master Yoda continued "Weiss Shnee, Jedi master Kit Fisto will tech you." Weiss look at her new master who was a Nautolan. Yoda finally said, "and Yang Xiao Long, Your master will be Mace Windu." Yang saw her master a human with dark skin. "The Force these masters will show you" Yoda said.

"We will get to training as soon as possible, for now there are other things the council must discuss" Mace Windu said.

The three girls nodded and left the room. As soon as the girls left master Yoda turned to Windu "carefull with her you must be for much anger in this young one there is."

"I will do my best to keep her from the dark side" Windu said in reply before the council moved on to other subjects.

Meanwhile Ruby and Obi-Wan had already begun training. Even though Ruby had a connection to the force she had to learn how to use it. Obi-Wan began with a simple exercise to see how well Ruby's Force senses were. He placed three different sphere in front of where she sat each sphere she held before the test began. The smallest sphere was as the size of a marble and was made of glass, the medium sized one was the size of a baseball, it was made of some heavy material that Ruby had not known about, and the largest was only slightly larger, but was light as air.

"Now," Obi-Wan began as he sat across from her "try to focus on one object at a time, think of the force surrounding it."

Ruby nodded, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind so she could focus. The largest ball began to move a little before it easily lifted a few inches of the ground.

"Good, now stay in focus and try to lift another sphere."

Ruby kept her eyes closed as she began to move to the smallest sphere witch she lifted, but it was much closer to the ground than the large one and both began to shake a little.

Obi-Wan silently watched as Ruby tried to pick up the middle sphere, he saw as the other object began to shake more and more as Ruby's muscles tensed up. Then she gave up, the large sphere slowly floated down while the glass one shot straight down and almost hit the ground before Obi-Wan stopped the sphere from shattering, he placed it back in its postion with the other spheres.

Ruby opened her eyes, expecting to see disappointment in her master, but instead he questioned her.

"Why did you choose to focus on the largest sphere first?" He asked.

"Well it was the lightest of the three" she answered.

"Is that the same reason you skipped the middle one and moved on to the smallest?"

Ruby nodded.

"Hmm" Obi-Wan pondered, "this is common mistake made by Jedi in training, you think that because of its physical weight it's harder to move." He continued "you must learn that nothing is different based on what they are, the force is everywhere and can do most thing you wish, but you must believe you can control it."

Ruby thought for a while 'everything the same?' she thought 'ok maybe' she looked at the spheres once more and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to focus on the medium sized ball 'it's no different than the others' the thought continued to go through her head as the sphere began to shake. With some time it rose of the floor and Ruby seemed relieved once it did, then the other spheres rose to level with the medium sphere. They spun around each other for a while before Ruby put them down in a different order than they were with the heavy sphere to the right, the smallest one in the middle, and the large one to her left. Once they were placed she open her eyes and saw that she unintentionally changed the order.

"Good, you easily learn new concepts" Obi-Wan then slightly lifted his hand as the small glass sphere rose and moved towards Ruby who grabbed it in midair and looked at it. "With practice it will become natural and you will have no trouble" he said and Ruby nodded. "That will do for today, tomorrow we will try something different"

"Yes master" Ruby said then she stood and left the room.

On her way back she was lifting the small marble in her hand levitating it just above her right hand. On her way she passed by the hangar and decided too take a look in. She saw different ships each seemed to have interesting weapons systems. What caught her eye were some crates being loaded on one of the ships. After a short time it left the hangar and Ruby walked down to get a closer look at the ships. She did not know someone was walking towards her.

"Snooping around now are we?" a voice came from behind Ruby. She instantly turned around to see a man in white armor with orange aesthetics.

"Oh,no I was just-"

"haha don't worry I'm just messing with you"

"Oh" Ruby legitimately thought she was in trouble.

"Marshal Commander CC-2224, also known as Cody" he said "anything you need young one?"

"I was uh... checking the weapons on this ship"

Cody raised an eyebrow "you interested in this ship's weapons?"

"Well, yes I like seeing different type of weapons"

Cody thought for a moment then said "Your Obi-Wan's padawan aren't you?"

"Yep"

"ahh so your from Remnant"

"yes I am"

"You don't know much about these ships do you? This here is a-"

"Low Altitude Assault Transport this one is an infantry model" Ruby said interrupting Cody.

"Yes, how do you-"

"I did some research in the archives, but I wanted to see one for real" Ruby said again interrupting Cody.

"Well I guess you know more than I thought, feel free at ask me if there's anything you don't know" Cody said before walking away.

Ruby looked around the ship a little longer before exiting the hangar. When she got back to her room she pulled out Crescent Rose. She looked at her weapon and began to think of an idea. Just then Yang walked into the room.

"So who's your master?" Ruby asked.

"Some guy named Mace Windu" Yang answered.

"How does he seem?"

"Very, very serious."

"I read he was suppose to be the second best Jedi."

"Really?"

"Yeah, second to master Yoda"

"hmm maybe he won't be so bad"

Yang laid down in her bed and began to sleep. Ruby laid down but didn't sleep she let her mind flow with ideas and thoughts of what will happen to remnant or her team, she hasnt herd from Blake or Weiss. She began to play around with her small marble Obi-Wan had given here, she moved it around her room spinning it moving it up and down. Then after a while she placed it on the desk and went to sleep.


	4. Christophsis (Pt 1)

The war on Remnent began to slowly turn into a defeat for the Republic as the droid factories give the troops an unending line of enemies. The council discusses the future of Remnant when Christophsis is another planet that needs help. The council decides to send Jedi master Obi-wan and his padawan as well as Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. When they arrive they find general Whorm Loathsome commanding the droids. They prepare to deploy on the planet where Loathsome's forces are.

"Sir we will be ready to deploy in fifteen minutes" Captain Rex told Skywalker.

"Good make sure the jet troops are ready we will destroy their cannons as quick as possible."

"Yes sir."

Ruby changed the style of her combat skirt as she wore a gray long sleeve shirt with black cuffs at the ends. Over that she had a cross of overalls with a corset witch was black and had two vertical lines of red stitching. Under witch could be seen a red skirt with her signature rose emblem printed in black. On her left shoulder there were some pieces of metal arranged to look like the Jedi order emblem. She wore her red hood like a scarf around her neck leaving some to hang behind her to form a smaller cape. She also put a grey belt around her waist witch had a pouch with two thermal detonators in and it also held her lightsaber witch she built with some of Obi-Wan's help in the temple. She was about to leave her quarters when she saw her Jedi cloak hanging on a hook next to the door. It was brown and slightly reddish. She grabbed the cloak and put it own, her new skirt was much slimmer so the cloak fit much better.

She left her room and joined her master in the cruiser's hangar. She found him conversing with Anakin, it was probably about the attack plan. She approach waiting for her masters orders to leave.

"I thought you were given some fitted robes to wear" Obi-Wan said noticing Ruby's change in cloths.

"Your not seriously going to scold her for what she wears" Anakin said to his former master.

"The robes are tradition Anakin you know that"

"At least it's made for combat" Anakin said trying to joke, he sometimes help Ruby and the others train so he understood them and why they do certain things and act certain ways. Ruby gave him a small grin.

*sigh* "well it's to late to change anyway" Obi-Wan said "come on we deploy in five"

He began to walk towards a LAAT, Ruby was going to follow when Anakin spoke to her once more.

"Hey don't worry he'll lighten up soon" he said and Ruby nodded. "be careful young one and may the force be with you"

"May the force be with you as well master Skywalker" Ruby said and followed her master to the LAAT. She stepped in with Obi-Wan. The doors closed on the ship and soon after so did the air locks causing the cockpit to become pitch black. A red light came on and the ship lifted. It traveled through space and soon entered the atmosphere and soon the air locks came off and a crystal city could be seen through the holes in the door.

"Be ready Ruby this won't be an easy battle" Obi-Wan said to his padawan "we won't be able to advance much until Anakin takes care of the cannons."

Ruby thought to herself about what exactly a full battle was like, she learned quickly how to use her lightsaber but that was against training bots. Master Yoda thought it would be good for her to go with Obi-Wan to get some experience. She had left Yang, Blake, and Weiss in the temple, she wondered what they were doing right now.

'No' she stopped her train of thought 'I need to clear my mind and focus'. All her previous thought had left her mind and she was as ready as can be to start a full fledge fight against the CIS for the first time. Large explosions were herd all around she kept her mind focus and waited. The ship stopped the red light changed to green any Ruby along with Obi-Wan and the other troopers were almost instantly all out of the LAAT as Ruby saw a war zone for the first time. Thousands of troops all in white armor charged at the droids taking cover in the city. She stayed next to Obi-Wan and they both drew their blue lightsabers and began to move with the rest of the clones towards the city. She deflected all shots coming towards her and the troops continued to move behind her and Obi-Wan when huge blasts landed on the troops behind them taking out full squads at a time. She stayed focus as they began to move closer to the buildings. She was so focused she was oblivious to the snipers in the taller structures. Three shots came her way and almost hit her if Obi-Wan had not deflected them, he instantly called "SNIPERS!" and some troops had moved to try and out snipe the droids. One was shot before he could get to cover, Ruby saw and knew what to do. She ran towards the troops body as Obi-Wan called out to her "Ruby!" she slid and picked up the rifle, her cloak came off as she did so, she instantly knew it was a DC-15x sniper as she continued to slide into cover. She lifted the sniper above barrier she took cover behind and shot three times each a direct hit to the droid snipers. She lifted once more and three more shots were scored with a headshot on the droids. She kept behind cover as she saw a trooper reloading his own sniper. "Pass me one" she said and without hesitation the trooper tossed her a mag and she reloaded and also took out a thermal detonator. She threw it in an opening where two snipers were hiding. She lifted above cover once more and shot the detonator causing a big explosion and the two droids were scrapped she slung the sniper on her back and ran towards Obi-Wan's positions. She drew her lightsaber once more and continued the push with Obi-Wan. A loud explosion was heard and the droids began to retreat. Then Obi-Wan's comm rang and it was Anakin "cannons are scrap push into the city!" was all he said and Obi-Wan turned back towards the troops and yelled out "Final push men!" Ruby could hear all the troopers battle cries as they move out off cover to rush the droids. The battle was intense and there were many losses but the city was theirs.

Anakin had returned with the jet troopers and Rex and ordered the heavy cannons to be built as soon as possible. Obi-Wan suggested to send the ship back for supplies and the base was set up quicker than Ruby expected, she found three more mags for her sniper she replaced the one in it and put the other two in her pouch were one thermal detonator was. She returned to her master who was trying to contact the cruiser for supplies but to no avail. Anakin looked at Ruby and questioned "your keeping that?" He said pointing at Ruby's sniper. Cody had arrived and answered for her "you'd be surprised at how well she is with that thing." Anakin gave one more look as Ruby smiled and he decided to forget about it and joined Obi-Wan as he tried to contact the ship. "You did well for your first" Cody said to Ruby "thanks" she said and Cody returned to his troops and Ruby leaned against a wall watching her master and his former student try to get the comms post working.


	5. Christophsis (Pt 2)

Obi-Wan was trying to contact the cruisers that left to get supplies, but it seemed there was a solar storm that cut off the connection. Anakin tried to reboot the system to see if that would work. Ruby meanwhile was simply watching them waiting for anything to happen. She got what she wanted as explosions were heard from the front lines. "Not good" Anakin said as he ran towards the source, Obi-Wan and Ruby followed behind. When they got to the front lines they could see more droids advancing.

"There back!" he yelled.

"I told you this victory was too easy we never should've sent the ship back for supplies" Obi-Wan said.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back"

"Alright men second wave incoming"

"Rex you and your men follow me"

"Cody battle positions"

Ruby noticed a booster pack used by the jet troopers on the ground. She wrapped her cape around her neck some more and put on the pack making sure her cape wouldn't burn, with her sniper in her hands she boosted up a building on the front line before Obi-Wan could tell her what to do "Ruby yo-" was all he said as he saw Ruby went off on her own 'just like Anakin' he thought then took a position in front of the line of troopers. As they got closer Obi-Wan signaled the troops to fire and a barrage of blue lasers shot in a line as the clones fired back at the advancing droids. Ruby took aim and could see Tri-droids advancing behind the infantry. She shot three times each shot took out a super battle droid. Then she saw Skywalker and the jet troopers began to engage the Tri-droids. She shot three more times, each a direct hit, reloaded then jumped down to Obi-Wan's position she set down her rifle and activated her lightsaber.

"Nice of you to join" he said.

"Better late then never" she replied.

The two continued to push through both sets of battle droids. They deflected shots and sliced through the robots until the last of them were scrapped. Then Anakin took out the last Tri-droid and moved back with her and Obi-Wan. They continued to deflect shots from the next set of droids.

"We're gona need reinforcements" he said.

"We haven't been able to through to the admiral!" Obi-Wan stated.

The three of them continued to hold off the next wave of B1s when they stopped mid advance. Then a commander droid ordered a retreat.

"They're pulling back" Anakin said.

Just then a supply ship flew over their heads and headed to the base.

"Looks like help has arrived he said."

The three of them began to walk back with a squad of troops following behind.

"Our cruiser must be back" Obi-Wan stated.

"Witch means we'll be able to get our reinforcements" Anakin said in reply. Ruby simply stayed quit and followed her master.

"Well It looks like our problems are solved fresh troops and new supplies" he turned to Ruby and said, "good job Ruby you did well for your first."

"Because of your teaching" she said in reply.

"That reminds me, you should request a padawan Anakin" he said as he turned back "You'd make a good teacher."

Anakin chuckled and said "no thanks"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began "teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to teach the next generation."

"A padawan would just slow me down, no offense Ruby" he said knowing Ruby's natural speed.

"Non taken" Ruby said assuring Anakin.

The supply ship door opened and a young Togruta girl walked out towards them. She seemed to be Ruby's age maybe younger.

"A youngling?" Obi-Wan said confused.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Anakin asked also confused.

"I'm Ahsoka, master Yoda sent me, I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi temple immediately there's an emergency" she said.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here" Anakin replied.

"Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable-but we've been calling for help" Obi-Wan explained.

"Master Yoda hadn't herd from you so he sent me to deliver the message" Ahsoka said.

*sigh*"oh great they don't even know we're in trouble" Anakin said as he turned and took a few steps forward.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off" Ahsoka suggested. Anakin turned back then looked at Obi-Wan before the four of them walked back to the communication post.

They contacted the cruiser but it seemed to be in trouble as well.

"We're under attack by separatist war ships but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi temple for you, stand by" the ship admiral said.

The four of them stood around waiting for the signal to reach when master Yoda finally came on.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am" He said.

"Master Yoda we are trapped here and vastly out numbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything, our support ships have all been destroyed" Obi-Wan explained.

"Send reinforcements we will-a-g-teach-er" the transmission began to cut off.

"master Yoda, Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

The ship admiral came back on "We've lost the transmission sir," He turned back and someone said "we have to leave orbit immediately, more enemy ships have just arrived." He turned back and said "we'll be back to you as soon as we can" Then the hologram faded away.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer" Anakin said turning to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan then turned to Ahsoka and began "my apologies young one it's time for a proper introduction" he said walking up to her.

"I'm the new padawan learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano" she said.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm sorry young one but I have a padawan already" Obi-Wan said motioning towards Ruby who gave a smile, she had ditch the jet pack and had her sniper slung on her back.

"Actually master Kenobi I've been assigned to master Skywalker" she said pointing to Anakin.

"What!? No,no,no,no,no,no there must be a mistake, I didn't put in a request for a padawan" Anakin said moving to be in front of Ahsoka.

"No, master Yoda was very specific, I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training" Ahsoka responded.

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin in shock as he began "but that doesn't make any sen-"

"We'll have to sort this all out later, it won't be long until those droids figure out a way around our cannons" Obi-Wan said interrupting Anakin.

"I'll check on Rex in the look out post" Anakin said walking away.

"Better take her with you" Obi-Wan said before he got far.

He simply continued walking and Ahsoka followed behind him. Obi-Wan put his hand on his chin and stroked his beard.

"What are you thinking master?" Ruby asked knowing that is how Obi-Wan shows he's thinking.

"I think they'll make an interesting pair" Obi-Wan said. He then turned to Ruby "Now about that sniper rifle." Ruby became a flash of red then was gone as she wasn't going to give it up so easily. Obi-Wan simply continued to stroke his beard.

Ruby hid as she followed Ahsoka and Anakin as they approached Rex who just gave a hand signal.

Anakin asked "what's the status Rex?"

Captain Rex replied "quiet for now sir, their gearing up for another assult." He saw Ahsoka and asked "who's the youngling?"

Before Anakin could say anything Ahsoka responded "I'm master Skywalker's padawan, the names Ahsoka Tano."

Rex raised an eyebrow and turned to Anakin and said "sir I thought you said you'll never have a padawan?"

"There's been a mix up the youngling isn't with me" Anakin explained.

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka slightly rised her voice and then said "your stuck with me sky guy."

Rex and some other troopers began to laugh and so did Ruby but she tried to keep it in when Anakin turned her way as she hid.

"What did you just call me! Don't get snippy with me little one you know I don't think your even old enough to be a padawan."

"Well maybe I'm not, but master Yoda thinks I am."

"Well your not with master Yoda now so if your ready you better start proving it, Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way" he said motioning Rex.

"Uh...right come on youngling" he said.

Ahsoka corrected him annoyed "padawan."

Then Anakin called out "I'd go with them Ruby if you don't want Obi-Wan to take that sniper away."

Rex and Ahsoka looked as Ruby came out of hiding and joined them. Rex talked most of the way explaining why respect is important. He stopped talking when they were walking behind the cannons.

Ahsoka asked "have you thought about moving that line back captain? They'd have better cover that way."

"Thanks for the suggestion but general Skywalker thinks there fine where they are" Rex replied.

Ahsoka once again asked "so if your a captain and I'm a Jedi then technically I out rank you right?" Ruby simply followed listing to the question and waiting for Rex to answer.

"In my book, experience out ranks everything" he said.

"Well if experience out ranks everything then I guess I better start getting some."

"You will soon youn-uh padawan" Rex said correcting him self " I need to return to my post now I'll see you soon." And Rex walked back to the look out post.

"So your Obi-Wan's padawan?" Ahsoka asked turning to see Ruby.

"Yep Ruby Rose" Ruby replied.

"So what's up with that sniper? I thought Jedi didn't use blasters?"

"Well where I come from I was trained differently from the Jedi, we built different weapons and we fought a different enemy."

"Your from Remnant, right?"

"Yeah along with my sister and two friends who are also padawans."

"That means you fought Grimm creatures of 'darkness'"

"Well not a lot, the academy I was training at was closed down and my training stopped before I became a huntresses, luckily Obi-Wan found me and my friends and had us train to become Jedi knights some day."

"Cool, master Plo Koon found me at a young age on Shili and took me to the temple, I'm actually two years ahead of other younglings."

"I understand I was accepted two years early at my academy."

"Wow that sounds great," Ahsoka turned to see a large red dome slightly getting larger in the distance "what's that?"

Ruby saw and said "not good." The two padawans ran to try and find their masters.


End file.
